The Many Victories of Erasa the Blonde
by Ludy Cress
Summary: AU. Watch as Erasa outwits and out blondes everyone she knows and everyone she meets. With a very weird twist. This story is seriously a brain fart, but if you like humor, you may enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

The Many Victories of Erasa the Blonde

* * *

Haha. When this idea passed through my mind, I thought it was really weird, so I wrote it.

Notice: Keep in mind that most of Erasa's victories will not be physical. Most of her wins will be made just by her sheer blonde mental powers. Whatever that means. Also, please take no offense at any overdone moments of 'blondeness.' This story is only meant to be a bit of quick, light-hearted humor. I'm a blonde myself, so if I'm not taking it seriously, then neither should you.

This is a major AU, so just a quick list of changes: Capsule Corp is on the outskirts of Satan City, for convenience's sake; Gohan does not attend high school and is instead employed at CC; Erasa is…uh, you'll see.

Disclaimer: Even though this story is a major AU and tons of aspects have been changed, I still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter One: Erasa Defeats Videl, or, The Nightmare of Shopping Unveiled.

* * *

Lunch: every high school student's favorite part of the day.

This particular day, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener were seated at a shady lunch table in a relatively quiet corner of the school courtyard.

"Oh my gosh Videl, is it true?" Erasa questioned her dark-haired friend. "I heard rumors that the Gold Fighter appeared again this morning! Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he was there," Videl replied, wide-eyed, to the blonde seated across from her. "He saved my life again. Only this time, instead of catching bullets with his bare hands, he stopped an oncoming 16-wheeler by merely kicking it in the grill! The guy's amazing, Erasa. I don't know how he does it, but somehow my dad's explanation of 'tricks' just doesn't cut it."

"Whoa," Erasa gasped. "Did you get to talk to him?"

"Not really…He helped me up and asked me if I was alright, so I replied yes, but he just nodded, then ran across the street and grabbed five enormous bags of groceries before sticking two fingers to his head and disappearing into thin air!"

"Grocery shopping?" Sharpener raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, apparently," Videl nodded. "It seems so weird to think of him as leading a normal life somewhere, but I suppose he does. I mean, where else is he going to get food other than a grocery store? I don't think he lives on a farm and raises livestock or grows crops or anything. He was dressed kind of business-y. It just doesn't fit."

"Wow, he's so mysterious," Erasa commented with stars in her eyes. "I wonder what his name is!"

"It doesn't look like he's about to tell anytime soon, Erasa," Videl replied. "Don't get your hopes up. I'll keep trying to figure him out though; you can guarantee it. Come on, let's get to chemistry class." Picking up the remains of her lunch and tossing them into a nearby trashcan, she stood up, the two blondes following suit, and walked to class.

* * *

"So, for this weekend's homework, you're to read the section in your book about fuel and efficiency," the professor droned at the front of the classroom. "You can have the rest of the period to yourselves, but I suggest you get started on the assignment."

The class instantly burst into chatter since most of the students stopped listening immediately after the free period was announced.

Videl flipped casually through the assigned section of the book to check on its length. One name popped out at her, and she read over a few of the surrounding lines.

"Wow, these books are really new," she commented. "They even mention Gohan Son and his work on jet fuel. That's pretty recent."

Sharpener scratched his head, "Who's Gohan Son?"

"Even I know who he is, Sharpie!" Erasa was baffled by the jock's lack of knowledge, especially compared to her own. "He's like the top scientist at Capsule Corporations besides Bulma Briefs! They're like, partners!"

"Honestly Sharpener, that's like asking who Albert Einstein is! Gohan Son did a lot of work on the capsule jets and their fuel, not only making them even faster, but more efficient with the fuel they use, and better for the environment," Videl added, paraphrasing from the book. "Definitely brought in a lot of revenue for the company."

"He's seriously a genius!" Erasa continued. "I heard he's like our age too."

"Sounds like a nerd to me," Sharpener folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Probably," Videl stated. "But who's to say for sure? There aren't any pictures of him anywhere!"

"Ha, probably because he's too embarrassed by his geeky looks to let any of them be released to the public!" Sharpener smirked.

"Whatever Sharpener," Videl brushed him off with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, Erasa, are you busy tomorrow afternoon? You see, my dad decided to hold this party in a few weeks, and he's forcing me to wear a dress. I, um, don't actually _own_ a dress, so I was hoping you could come with me to, um, _buy_ one."

"Is Videl Satan, eternal enemy of the mall, actually asking me to go _shopping_ with her?"

"Don't put it into those terms, Erasa!" Videl grunted through gritted teeth. "I'm asking you because I don't want to be alone in the damned place. It might rape me of my innocence or something because it's so evil! Plus, my dad will ground me from police work for a month if I don't comply."

"I can't go tomorrow - "

"What!" Sharpener exclaimed. "You're passing up the opportunity to take the city's biggest tomboy (and, might I add, hottest) to buy a dress! Erasa, this is your forte! I'm shocked! I'm mortified! I'm – ow!"

He rubbed his head after being smacked by Videl for his comment and for being irritating.

"I won't pass it up though!" Erasa continued from where she had been interrupted. "I'll take you _tonight_ Videl! I'm just busy tomorrow afternoon. It's my mom's uncle's 60th birthday and we're going to visit him. He lives kind of far away though, so it will be a long drive, which is why I won't get back in time to shop!"

"Where does he live?" Sharpener had relaxed back in his chair once again.

"Up the in mountains, like the Mount Fry-Pan area or something."

"Wow, long ways away," Sharpener whistled. "Hope you don't die of boredom on the way there."

As Erasa rolled her eyes at the jock, the bell rang, ending the school day.

"Come on, Videl!" Erasa shouted enthusiastically while dragging her friend out of the classroom. "I'm going to make you gorgeous! I'm a future fashion designer after all!"

Videl groaned and let herself be dragged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gohan Son was unpacking groceries for his mother in their mountain abode.

As he placed endless bags of noodles and rice in the cabinets, his thoughts turned to the girl he had rescued earlier in the day.

It was twice now that he had coincidentally ended up in the area of a major crime, and both times she had shown up. His ears had picked up on the name 'Videl Satan.' _Satan as in Hercule?_ If she was his daughter, then she was definitely nothing like the fame-seeking fool. She seemed slightly arrogant, in that she hadn't wanted to accept his help during the first crime, but her reasoning behind it seemed to be that she didn't want any ordinary citizens to get hurt. _She's got some courage, risking her life like that_…

_And boy, is she pretty_…

He blushed at what he had just caught himself thinking. It was true though. She had the most beautiful periwinkle eyes. _Get real_, he sighed to himself. _I don't even know her! Besides, I don't have time for girls since I'm working full time._ After years of his mother's rigorous tutoring, partnered by lab training under Bulma's watchful eye, he had finally taken on a top position at Capsule Corp just a year before. He currently worked and lived there five days a week and managed a three-day-a-week sparring schedule with Vegeta on top of that. His weekends were spent with his family though.

"Brother, why is your face all red?"

Speaking of family, Gohan was snapped back into reality Goten staring intently at his blushing cheeks.

"Eh heh, no reason squirt!" he answered, scratching the back of his neck.

From the doorway, Chichi smirked. She knew _exactly_ why he was blushing. She could decipher _that_ kind of embarrassed smile from a mile away.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! We're here!" Erasa grinned from outside of the mall's doors. Next to her, Videl sank her shoulders in defeat.

"Let's go, let's go!" The blonde began to usher her friend in.

"Hold it Erasa!" Videl dug her feet into the ground. "Let me at least take a breath and relax before I have to face my worst nightmare!"

The blonde pouted, but complied.

Several Zen breaths later, Videl managed to successfully enter the mall, Erasa following close behind her to block her exit.

"The only way out now is through!" she smirked to the horrified daughter of Hercule.

Videl could only gulp and nod in response.

"There's our destination!" Erasa giggled, pointing to a boutique in the distance.

The two girls wandered across the vast expanse, one more reluctantly than the other, to the shop. Once inside, Erasa pulled several dresses of the racks, oblivious to the grimaces and protests coming from Videl about the colors and cuts of a few of them, handed them to her friend, and shoved her in a changing room.

Taking a seat to wait for her friend, she grabbed the newspaper next to her to pass the time, but gasped as she saw what was on the front cover. She immediately began to read through the article.

"Okay, here's the first decent one." Videl stepped out of the changing room in a lavender cocktail dress that brought out the more violet shades in her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think it looks fab, Vi!" She clapped her hands excitedly, but then smirked. "But I'm sure _his_ adjective of choice would be 'sexy!'"

Erasa flipped the newspaper around, revealing to Videl a giant picture of the Gold Fighter, with a slight smile on his face, helping her up from the ground.

"Oh my – Erasa! Where did you get this?"

"Special edition newspaper, printed just after the event!" She smirked. "And I must say, Videl, you have good taste! This guy is super hot!"

"What!" Videl went red in the face. "We don't like each other like that! I don't even know the guy!"

"The scene you're making right now just about confirms it for me that you're head over heels for him."

Videl looked ready to scream.

"But it's ok, Vi! He likes you too!"

"What! How can you tell?"

Erasa only smirked more as the dark-haired girl tried to act angry to cover her obvious interest.

"Look at the way he's smiling at you in the picture! He totally likes you – he's just shy!"

"Him? Shy? Erasa, he stopped a truck with his foot!"

"That has nothing to do with how his personality is! He's shy! I can tell by the way he dresses: not bad at all, but just too conservative. I'd be willing to bet he was grocery shopping for his mother!"

"Okay, fine. He's shy. But I still don't like him!" Videl huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Erasa could only giggle at her friend.

* * *

End notice: Hmm, I don't think the weird part has been revealed yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is really weird. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Eh, not mine.

* * *

Chapter Two: Erasa Inches Closer Towards Several More Victories, or, Family Ties.

* * *

"We're here!" Erasa's dad called out cheerfully as he pulled up to the grand castle that stood atop the formerly flaming Mount Fry-Pan.

As the small family piled out of the car, the Ox King came out to greet them.

"Hello, hello! Why, if it isn't my niece Mimi and her husband and daughter!" he laughed heartily. "I haven't seen Erasa since she was just a baby!"

"Happy birthday, Uncle Gyuu-Mao!" Erasa's mother hugged him as Erasa got the gifts out of the trunk.

"It's great to see you guys! Unfortunately, you just missed Chichi and her boys; they spent the morning here and left just an hour ago."

Erasa's mother looked up, puzzled, "Chichi? You mean my crazy cousin actually settled down and got married? And she has sons?"

"Oh yeah! You never heard?" The Ox King scratched his horned helmet absentmindedly. "She's got two boys. One's about Erasa's age! He's awfully smart too; works at Capsule Corps!"

"Oh that's so wonderful for her!" Erasa's mother clapped her hands together excitedly as they began to walk into the castle. "So how've you been recently?"

As she followed behind her family, Erasa couldn't help but beam. _Family? My own age? Oh my gosh!_ She was squealing in her head. Being an only child was often lonely, and though Videl was a good friend, she was often busy with police work. And Sharpener, well, he wasn't exactly the most ideal person to hang out with. But now she had two cousins – er, second cousins, in the same generation as her! And one was close to her age! He could be, like, her brother!

She skipped through the doorway, her already happy mood increased by tenfold.

* * *

The family of three arrived home late that night.

As they filed through the doorway after the long road trip, Erasa tapped her mother on the shoulder.

"Mom," she smiled sweetly. "Could I please have your cousin Chichi's phone number? I think it would be fun to get in touch with my cousins!"

"Of course, dear!" her mother responded with the same sweet smile. "Don't call tonight though; it's too late. I'll go get it for you!"

Moments later, though, Erasa's mother shuffled back into the living room with her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"I'm sorry, sweetie! I seem to have lost it! I can't find it anywhere!"

Erasa looked disappointed for a moment, but her face quickly lit up as an idea came to her.

"That's okay Mom," she replied. "I think I know how to reach them!"

* * *

The next morning was a sunny Sunday. Perfect for making phone calls.

Erasa plopped down on her bed and flipped open her cell phone, punching the buttons '4,' '1,' and '1.'

Soon a voice was heard on the other end of the line:

"_Information, how can I help you?"_

"Hi," Erasa responded, as cheerfully as ever. "I'd like to be connected to Capsule Corporation, please!"

"_Just a moment."_

There was a click, then the line began to ring.

After only a couple rings, it was answered:

"_Bulma Briefs speaking, what can I do for – Hey! Trunks! Get off that counter – No! No! Not my dishes! You put that down right now, young man! That's it! In the GR with your father and I mean NOW!"_

There was a slight rustling as Bulma cleared her throat. _"Sorry about that. What can I do for you?"_

Erasa could only stare blankly for a moment, but finally after a slight shake of her head to clear her mind, she remembered her mission.

"Hi Ms. Briefs! Wow! It's such an honor to speak to you! My name's Erasa and I'm looking for my cousin!"

The other end was silent for a good ten seconds.

"_Your…cousin?"_

"Yeah! Well, technically he's my second cousin, but my granduncle said that he works at your company!"

"_Do you have a name or anything, kiddo?"_

"Well, you see, my granduncle is kind of absentminded, and he forgot to mention any names when we were visiting him yesterday for his birthday! And, uh, I kind of forgot to ask for a name too."

"_Right."_ Bulma couldn't seem to fathom why, but for some odd reason, she was feeling unusually generous. _"What's your granduncle's name?"_

"Gyuu-Mao the Ox King!" Erasa replied in her ever-happy state. "And his daughter Chichi is my mom's cousin!"

It was Bulma's turn to stare blankly. When she fully realized the extent of the statement, though, she burst into a fit of hysterics. She tried to cover it by pretending to have a coughing fit. _Dende, this ditzy girl is Gohan's cousin?_

"_Sorry about that. I seem to be coming down with a terrible cold."_

"Oh, I hope you feel better!"

Bulma had to hold in another bout of laughter. _Well, at least she's nice_…

"_Just a sec, dear. I'll get you their home number. Your cousin doesn't work on weekends."_

"Okay, thanks!"

* * *

Erasa sat on her bed now grasping the home number of her cousins that she had scrawled down on a pink Hello Kitty notepad.

"Here goes nothing!" she giggled to herself as she punched in the number and listened to it ring. After a few rings, it was answered:

"_Son residence, this is Chichi!"_

_Son residence? I've heard that last name before_, Erasa puzzled underneath her cheery reply:

"Hi Chichi! This is Erasa, your cousin Mimi's daughter!"

"_Mimi's…daughter…Oh my goodness!" _Chichi squealed_. "I haven't talked to her in such a long time! How is she? And how are you, dear?"_

"We're both doing great! Thanks for asking! So, we were visiting Mt. Fry-Pan yesterday for Granduncle Gyuu-Mao's birthday, and he said you have a son who's my age! I was wondering if I could talk to him, because it might be fun to like, spend some quality cousin-time together!"

_What a sweet girl! "Sure, dear, I'll go get him!"_

Erasa giggled and waited for the voice that picked up the phone just a moment later:

"_Hello, this is Gohan."_ the Saiyan spoke into the phone while sending his mom a puzzled look. She was giggling like she was going mad!

"Hi Gohan, I'm Erasa – Wait, _Gohan?_ You're _Gohan Son?_"

"_Um, yes. That would be me."_

"Oh. My. Gosh. You mean _Gohan Son_, Capsule Corp's brilliant young scientist, is my cousin? That's so neat!"

"_Um, yeah, I guess – Wait, I'm your __cousin__? I didn't know I had any cousins!"_

"Well, we're actually second cousins, and_ I_ didn't even know until yesterday, silly!"

"_How'd you find out?"_

"Well, yesterday my family and I were visiting granduncle Gyuu-Mao for his birthday and he mentioned you and your brother and said you worked at Capsule Corp, so this morning I called there and Bulma Briefs gave me your number!"

"_Wow, that's pretty cool! I feel like this "finding-your-long-lost-relative" sort of thing only happens in the movies!"_

"Wow, I can't believe a genius just said 'cool!'"

Gohan grinned. The girl was actually kind of witty, though in a ditzy way. _"What's so surprising about it? We're probably about the same age…"_

"I'm seventeen. What about you?"

"_Eighteen. Close enough to the same age though."_

She giggled. "Hey Gohan? Do you want to hang out with me sometime? You know, like cousin bonding?"

The Saiyan scratched the back of his head, _"Uh, sure! That sounds fun! When did you want to meet up?"_

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

_I had a spar scheduled with Vegeta after lab work in the morning, but I suppose I could push that to Tuesday instead. "Nope. No plans. How about you come by Capsule Corp after you get off of school?"_ He glanced out the window and noticed his brother hovering in the air. _"There's a few things that probably need to be explained, and I'll bring Goten so you can meet him too."_

"Sounds great! I can't wait to meet you two! I have to go do a reading assignment about you for my chemistry class now though!"

"…_Interesting. See you tomorrow."_

* * *

End note: Lawl.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lolz.

Disclaimer: Great Zarquon!

* * *

Chapter Three: Erasa Meets Her Lovely Cousin, or, It's Really Not That Hard to Embarrass Gohan.

* * *

Erasa strode beaming into the classroom at Orange Star High School.

"You look happier than usual," Videl commented to her friend. "Something good happen this weekend?"

"As a matter of fact," Erasa giggled. "Yes! I got in touch with my long lost second cousin! You'll never guess who he is!"

"Paris Hilton," Sharpener said, rolling his eyes. As he leaned back in his chair though, he mentioned, "But if it's true, you _have_ to introduce me."

Erasa put her hands on her hips and made an overdone angry face.

"I said _he_, Sharpener! Go clean out your ears. Anyway, Videl, do you want to guess, or do you want me to just tell you?"

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"Okay," Erasa giggled, then opened up her chemistry book. Pointing at a single name on the page while holding it in front of her like a display for her two friends, she announced, "Gohan Son! He's my cousin!"

Sharpener fell over in his chair and Videl made a few spluttering noises before exclaiming, "What! Erasa, are you kidding? _The_ Gohan Son, from Capsule Corp?"

Sharpener staggered up from the ground, "Th-that's impossible! There's no way you're smart enough to be related to someone as nerdy as him!"

Erasa opened and closed her mouth several times in disbelief before exclaiming, "You're so mean Sharpener! He really is my cousin, I swear! I talked to him on the phone yesterday and I'm even going to Capsule Corp after school today to meet him and his brother!"

Videl gasped. "You're getting into Capsule Corp? They don't even let my dad in there!"

Erasa grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "My cousin Gohan is getting me in!"

Sharpener and Videl could only shake their heads in disbelief.

* * *

Later that day, during Physical Education, Sharpener and Videl were the first to finish running their laps. Erasa was lagging somewhere towards the end.

"Hey Videl," Sharpener panted, pulling her aside for a minute. "Do you actually believe any of what Erasa was saying this morning?"

Videl scratched her head. "Honestly, I find it really hard to believe, but Erasa doesn't seem like the type who would blatantly lie like that…She's not exactly clever enough."

"What do you say we follow her after school?" Sharpener smirked. "You know, just to see if she's actually going to Capsule Corp or not, and if so, if she actually gets in."

Videl looked slightly dubious, but nodded her head anyway.

"Alright, but not anything more than that. It doesn't seem right."

* * *

After school, Erasa grinned as she arrived at the famous corporation. She was wholly unaware that her two best friends were following her.

As she pressed the doorbell button outside of the gate, Videl and Sharpener raised their eyebrows at each other.

Both of their eyes went wide though, as they witnessed the gate open and Bulma Briefs herself stride down the walkway, but their jaws both dropped as they finally heard Bulma's words:

"You must be Erasa! Gohan told me you'd be coming by sometime today. He's still in the lab finishing up a project, but he'll be done very shortly. Come on in! I'll get you something to eat in the meantime."

Erasa giggled an "okay!" and the gates closed behind her.

Videl and Sharpener were left gaping in their hiding spot.

"I guess she was telling the truth after all," Sharpener mused, still bewildered by the event.

Videl nodded in the agreement and the two walked ashamedly back to their respective homes.

* * *

Erasa, meanwhile, sat in the Briefs' family kitchen, snacking on a rice ball and sipping on some lemonade. She heard the door open behind her, and as she was turning around, a male voice spoke.

"Erasa? Hi, I'm Gohan."

As soon as Erasa saw who had spoken, she gasped.

The black-haired young man was incredibly handsome, not what she, or anyone for that matter, would expect a genius to look like.

He smiled shyly and sat down across from her, helping himself to a riceball.

"So, uh, how was your day at school?"

She giggled at his conversation attempt and replied, "It was alright. When I told my two best friends that you were my cousin though, they didn't believe me. One of them even said that I'm not smart enough to have a cousin like you!" Her eyebrows were furrowed by the end of the statement.

"I'm sure you're smart, Erasa," Gohan replied, trying to comfort her. "You probably just need to change your study habits. Do you want me to tutor you or anything?"

Her face lit up and she nodded vigorously, "That would be so great! Thank you, Gohan!"

He blushed and shrugged his shoulders in return, "Hey, we're cousins. It's the least I could do."

She giggled in response. "How'd you become so smart anyway? I mean, you seem like a normal guy…"

He laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I spent my whole childhood just studying and fighting, so I was bound to learn _something_."

"You fight? As in martial arts?"

"Yeah," he replied, scratching the back of his neck. "My…_uncle_…got me started in it when I was really young."

"My best friend Videl fights too!" Erasa smirked. "You two might get along really well!"

Gohan's eyes widened upon hearing the name. "Vi-videl? The one who works for the police? She's your best friend?"

"Uh-huh," Erasa nodded. "Lately that Gold Fighter guy has been showing up to help with the crime though. Have you been following the news?"

Gohan gulped. "Um, yeah. I have." _I guess I should tell her…She's family after all…_

"Erasa, I have something to show you, but you haven't to promise me you won't get scared."

She tilted her head in puzzlement. "Okay, what?"

Gohan closed his eyes and a very serious expression covered his features. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Gohan's previously black hair had been replaced with taut golden spikes. He opened his eyes to also reveal their change to a brilliant aqua color. He gave shy smile.

Erasa opened and closed her mouth a few times in a flustered manner before suddenly exclaiming, "You-you're the Gold Fighter! That means the Gold Fighter is my cousin! Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell - "

"To tell all of your friends, I know," he frowned. "The thing is though, you can't tell."

"But –"

"No buts! You can know, because you're part of the family, but the rest of my family, as well as Bulma, and a lot of other family friends really value our privacy and we're counting on you to honor that."

Erasa looked into his eyes and nodded sincerely. "Okay, I promise."

It felt good to have someone put so much trust into her. Her friends at school thought of her as a bit of a blabbermouth, so they never trusted her with anything secret, but now her cousin, the _Gold Fighter_, was putting his biggest (or so she thought) secret, the one of his identity, on the line with her! She would prove to him that she could keep her promises!

"Besides," he continued with an embarrassed smile. "I'm not too keen about the whole fame thing. The whole world seems to be after me since I decided to help out twice; I don't think I'd be able to handle it if they actually knew where to look for me!"

Erasa giggled. _I was right: he's shy. I'll just have to help him get over this little timid streak!_

"Don't worry, Gohan; your secret's safe with me!" she reassured him, then smiled wickedly. "On a sadder note though, I can't marry you now that I know you're my cousin!"

Gohan's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed as he scooted backwards, away from her. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…"

Erasa laughed, then jumped up to give him a hug and ruffle his hair; she was mildly surprised at how soft it was, especially for looking so stiff. "Oh come on, Gohan, I'm just kidding! You do know, though, that almost every girl currently living is desperately in love with you, right?"

"What! Please tell me with is a joke too…"

Erasa shook her head and giggled, her laughter increasing even more at his reaction: he covered his horror-stricken face in his hands and pitifully said, "Oh Dende, help me please!"

"Who's Dende?" she asked innocently.

He sighed. "I'll take you to meet him sometime later. For now, though, how about you just meet my little brother."

She nodded with a sweet smile and went to the door, while Gohan stood up after her, dropping out of super Saiyan on his way.

"How do you change like that anyway?" Erasa asked as he opened the door for her.

He scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile. "It's, uh, a trait that comes from my dad's side of the family. I'll explain it more thoroughly when we have a little more time; it's kind of complicated."

"Okay, sure," she replied while following him through the doorway.

* * *

End Note: Chapters will begin to slow down soon, because I'm nearing the end of everything I'd written before making my account. If you get bored of waiting, feel free to browse my other stories. Also, have a look at my friend S.T.D.'s writing – she hasn't updated in a while, but maybe some reviews will motivate her. (Go to my profile and click on my favorite author.)

Reviews motivate me too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Erasa Defeats the Demonic Duo, or, Cooties Are Seriously Gross. (REALLY Short Chapter)

Author's Note: I know it's short, but I really felt that this needed to a chapter in its own right. Chapter Five will be longer – I promise!

Disclaimer: Waka-waka-waka!

* * *

"He's just around this corner," Gohan said as he led Erasa through the maze of Capsule Corporation hallways.

As soon as he had turned around the corner, though, a purple and black blur slammed into Gohan and knocked him through the wall behind him.

"Gohan!" Erasa gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," the Saiyan growled back, right before two giggling little boys were tossed out of the hole. Gohan emerged a second later, slightly disheveled, but otherwise unharmed. Erasa was shocked at first, but as soon as she mentally reminded herself he was the Gold Fighter, she calmed down.

"Erasa, this is my brother, Goten, and his best friend Trunks Briefs," he said motioning towards the black-haired boy and the purple-haired boy respectively. "Goten, say hello to our cousin Erasa."

"Hi miss cousin-lady," Goten replied sheepishy, which gained a delighted squeal from Erasa.

"Oh my gosh, Gohan, he's so precious!" she squeaked while pulling him into a tight hug. Goten looked visibly frightened as she squeezed, causing Trunks to laugh aloud at his friend.

"Haha! Goten's gonna to get cooties! Nyah ny-oof!"

"And aren't you just adorable too!" Erasa gleefully pulled Trunks into the hug as well, causing the boy to pale and wrinkle his nose.

"Ugh, she smells of that evil acid spray my mom wears when she goes out to dinner wearing fancy stuff!" He gave an over-exaggerated coughing fit and Goten whimpered. Erasa's cheerful hold did not loosen on the two boys.

They dared not hurt the girl, since Gohan seemed to be friends with her, and they didn't want to face any consequences, but even vehement squirming and cries of "Gross! Cooties!" and "Trunks, this is worse than sparring with your dad!" were of no avail.

As Gohan stifled a chuckle, Trunks threw him a death glare. "My father will make you pay for this, Gohan!"

"I'd love to see him try, Trunks," Gohan replied with a smirk and a chuckle. "Luckily for you, though, I won't make you put up with anymore of it. Let's get going Erasa. We can plan some tutoring sessions for next week and some times when I can take you to meet some more of the family friends. They're a bit like an extended family."

Erasa gave a cheerful nod and giggle, then dropped the two young boys on the ground and happily followed Gohan to the door.

* * *

Author's note: Lawlapalooza.


End file.
